


In the Closet

by xcats1



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcats1/pseuds/xcats1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed has a revelation in her walk-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So This is my first fanfic ever. I was inspired by the Tumblr xfwritingchallenge CLOTHES, but my muse wanted to write for The Fall. Hope you guys don’t mind.No beta. It took about an hour to write. Feedback welcome.

It happened gradually. Almost imperceptibly. As if by some magical force, they appeared. Quite by accident initially, I’m sure, later quite on purpose. I can hardly believe I did not notice. I guess a part of me had. Another part was afraid to, I guess. Afraid to Jinx what we had going on. Now here I stand, in the middle of my walk-in closet with the biggest dorky smile on my face. It’s almost embarrassing; the sense of completeness, the warm gooey homey feel the sight brings me. To see them mixed in, side by side amongst my things is a bit heady.

I reach out to stroke the nearest one. It feels soft to my fingertips. I pull it to my nose. The sweet, subtle vanilla and cinnamon fragrance entices my senses, its color pale pink. I recall the last time she wore it. Impeccable as always the soft pink silk caressing her curves, much as I wanted too that night. My eyes close and a soft smile curves the corners of my mouth. I remember slowly unbuttoning those silk covered buttons one by one, revealing such perfect creamy flesh to my hungry eyes. Slowly parting the fabric and pushing it over her lithely muscled shoulders. I stop to drag my lips across the hollow of her neck, her clavicle. I allow the fabric to flow down her lovely body to puddle in a pool of pink silk at our feet.

I am snapped out of my trancelike thoughts by the woman of my dreams herself. Stella comes in, a silent question in her raised eyebrow and smile. She’s wandering why I’m standing in the middle of my closet, with such a big goofy grin and dreamy expression. But she won’t ask. It’s not her way. So I answer her silent question.

“I just realized how many of your things are here. “

“Is that a problem? My things being here in your closet?” She looks to me hesitantly, unsure almost.

My heart melts even more than I thought possible, to think she is still unsure about this, about us. I have to reassure her.

“Actually quite the opposite, I was just standing here like a lovesick fool, giddy over my clothes sharing space with yours.” 

Stella’s lips curl up into the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. “Lovesick Fool You say?” “Professor Reed-Smith are you in love with me?” she asks her voice gone deep and husky with want, need.

I am momentarily lost in the depths of her deep blue eyes. My heart beat sounds loudly in my ears.

“ How could I not be? You are the most amazing, smart, sexy, complex person I know. You mesmerize me. Having you here in my life makes me so very happy.”

She is clearly surprised. Stella reaches past me to collect her things, a chocolate pencil skirt, with a gorgeous golden silk blouse. I follow her into the bedroom as she gets dressed for work. She is quiet now, just going about her morning routine, as if nothing has happened. I wonder if I have just ruined the best thing in my life in years.

She is dressed and ready for work, striding for the door in those impossible heels she wears. Again I’m wondering have I messed this up. Stella reaches the door her hand on the handle. She stops, drops her chin to her chest, sighs and comes back into hall stopping directly in front of me. There is barely space between us now. “Tanya, I’m so glad we both feel the same way. “ She kisses me with abandon then turns to leave for work. I am breathless and giddy but I still manage to call out to her at her car. “ Stella, you’re going to need to retouch your lipstick Luv, I seem to be wearing most of it.”

She giggles a she checks her makeup in the rearview, before driving off. Yes Stella Gibson giggles. She giggles for me. God I am so smitten.


End file.
